the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
A very sad Hyde
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following A very sad Hyde 92 Comments Elaina Hyde Elaina Hyde @mselainahyde 3 years ago *Elaina is sitting in the corner of her room, snuggling one of Helen's shirts (yep) and hating herself. She was a horrible person! Tears were in her eyes and she sighed loudly* (So I'm bored, lonely, and a little sad. I figured, who better to cheer me up (other than the sleeping Helen) Then you all! Although I'm only going to be on for a little bit. Also, I apologize for not responding, my mom made a new rule of finishing a list of chores before getting on electronics and I forget about this because I'm texting Helen.) Recommend 5 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Setae • 3 years ago *quietly knocks on door* Hey, Elaina, may I come in? 3 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Setae • 3 years ago *looks up and hydes Helen's shirt under her pillow* y... Yeah, sure..l 3 •Share › Avatar Setae Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago *enters* Hey there, so I was wondering if I could talk to you about - oh *notices Dreamer and Mz. Hyde* You've got company. 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Setae • 3 years ago Yeah, I know. What do you want to talk about? 2 •Share › Avatar Setae Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago HJ7. Is there a possibility you could get me some? 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Setae • 3 years ago Yeah, at my house! 3 •Share › Avatar Setae Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Oh, okay, when can we get it? 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Setae • 3 years ago Right now if you want! 3 •Share › Avatar Setae Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago I'm ready, we can go. 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Setae • 3 years ago Sure!*starts to walk out the society* 3 •Share › Avatar Setae Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago • edited *keeps pace right behind you* come to think of it, do you still stash dead bodies in your house? 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Setae • 3 years ago Every once in a while you'll find one. 2 •Share › Avatar Setae Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Great... Just wanted a heads up. Is there any chance we might run into Helen - I mean, Hela there? •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Setae • 3 years ago Probably not. •Share › Avatar Setae Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Okay, thats good. How are you two doing by the way? •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Setae • 3 years ago Hela's mean to me... 1 •Share › Avatar Setae Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago *his brow furrowed* How so? What does she do to you? •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Setae • 3 years ago She's just mean... It's in her nature. 1 •Share › Avatar Setae Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago And you just put up with it? •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Setae • 3 years ago Yeah, what else could I do? 1 •Share › Avatar Setae Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago I don't know, get out of there, if she wont stop? •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Setae • 3 years ago I still like her... 1 •Share › Avatar Setae Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago I kinda get that, but no one wants to see you hurt. •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 3 years ago • edited *Pops up from the sock drawer.* Heh, heh...now to steal Helen's underwear! Then, I'll hook it to a fishing pole, and lure desperate men to me, and then sell the underwear to the highest buyer! And soon, very soon, will my plan come together, and I'll succeed in making Chick-fila serve their delicious chicken ON SUNDAYS! MWAHAHAHAHA!! *During her evil laughter, Mz.Hyde freezes because she has finally noticed Elaina.* Oh... I'm sorry! I must be in the wrong room! My bad!~�� *She heads back over to the chest of drawers.* Goodnight! 4 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago *stares and listens, then when she's done talking, Elaina says softly, not looking at her,* chick-fil-a is devil food and I hate it... 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Really? Huh. That must be why it tastes so good to me. It's evil! 3 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago *laughs a little* I guess so... *sits cross-legged on her bed, looking down* 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago *Notices her sadness through the darkness.* Hey, are you alright? 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago *nods* of course I am! 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago No, you're not. 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago ... *sighs* I'm just... *rubs her neck, which had a scar on it* not in a good mood. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago *Notices the shirt.* Is this about Helen? Did Hela take over and hurt you?! 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago What? No! I just... *blushes* I like her shirt. Don't judge me. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago *Sits down beside her on the bed.* Did you two get into a fight? 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago No, nothing like that. Nothing about Helen. We never fight... If I ever do get mad, she doesn't argue back... I calm down eventually. 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Then what's going on? 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Just... hating myself... 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Why? 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago *touches her scar* why do you think? I'm an annoying little brat... I act like I'm a princess and everyone wants to be me, but I'm just an attention seeking brat... 4 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago You're not a brat, you just have a hard time trying to get your point across sometimes. 3 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago No, I'm a brat... And a stubborn one. 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Why do you think you're a brat? 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Sarashina... 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Elaina,you know that Sara has no filter right? 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago *looks away* yeah, but... 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago And that she's been in a mental institution before?...Then again, I've been in one too...but that's another story! 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago I know that... Not the second part, what? Oh, nevermind. She still made me feel awful... 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Just don't pay attention to her. Just be yourself! 2 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago meanwhile, velius watches all that plan, with a ghost popcorn and a ghost coke saying to himself:" dr. helen will be sooo mad, i can't wait to see his face hehehe" 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Dreamer was on the roof practicing her new found powers when she got tangled up in one of the ropes up there. Why there was a rope up there? Who knows. The rope got wrapped around her ankle and she fell off the roof and fell in front of Elaina's window. "Um a little help" She called her double bladed sword falling from her hands and disappearing. 3 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago *elaina looked up and frowned, opening the window and pulling her in before untying her* what happened? 4 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago "practicing on the roof getting tangled in a rope and falling. Are you okay?" Dreamer asked. 3 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Of course I am. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago "no your not. Your expression says otherwise" dreamer said. "tell me what's wrong please" 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago *sighs* just sad about... Everything... 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago "elaborate" dreamer said. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago *smiles softly* 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Dreamer sat down. "tell me I'm listening. Oh! Where are my manners!? I'm Dreamer Jekyll" 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago I'm Elaina Hyde. I miss Helen... She's been so busy getting ready for whatever the heck that science thing is... I don't have any science talent, I'm hardly good at killing people. I'm just annoying... And I tried to track down an old friend... I couldn't find her, it made me so sad... 5 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago "I see, you just need to find want your good at" Dreamer said. "I don't find you annoying and thanks for saving me at the window" 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago No problem... I'm only good at being adorable but annoying... 4 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago "look you are good at something. Just gotta find it." Dreamer said smiling at her. 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Nothing science-y! 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago "does it matter?" Dreamer said. 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Yes. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Dreamer sighed. "Rachel isn't good at science and she's here" 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Yeah, but is she going to the science presentation?! 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago "She is making the food" Dreamer said. 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago *shrugs* that's different. 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago "Look just because your not a scientist doesn't mean your not important. My profession isn't even technically a science where i'm from it's considered impossible" Dreamer said. 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Oh... 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Dreamer nodded smiling. 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Sure... 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago "trust me" dreamer said. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 3 years ago *Catt was walking down the hall shuffling through a stack of notes on the anomaly that had occurred on the Solstice a few days prior. Suddenly she stopped.* I smell sadness. *She said. (That would be Elaina, you're in front of her room and she could use some cheering up.) The blond one that kidnapped Helen a while back? she asked jokingly. (Yup. She's feeling down on herself and thinks she's a horrible person.) That's no good! She's nice! Tucking her notes into one arm she briskly stepped up to Elaina's door.* I smell sadness Elaina! Mind if I come in? *Catt asked loudly.* 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago *Elaina looked up, and put the shirt under her pillow. She put on her most convincing smile, but her eyes were still sad* of course! 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago *Catt opened the door and stepped in, scanning the room until she saw Elaina.* You'll hurt yourself with a smile like that. Come on, what's eatin' ya? *She asked, walking over to the sad Hyde.* •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago *her smile turns real for a moment, then she sighs* I'm just... I don't fit in, do I? All of you with your... Crazy science.... Gosh, I don't even know how to greet someone properly! 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Heh, well greeting someone is pretty easy. You just say, "Hello" and ask them how they've been. As for fitting in, *she took a deep breath* we all only look like we fit in because none of us do. We are all weird and, probably slightly insane, but we keep each other company. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago well, you're all science-y! I'm no good at science... 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Can you look at something while you poke it with a stick then write down the results? •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Uh, what? Probably? 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Great! You can do science! *Catt grinned at her.* •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago I can? 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Yup! At the base of it, science is just going "I wonder what happens when I do this?" Then recording what happened and theorising why. Curiosity is the mother of discovery! •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Oh... Cool! 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Very cool! You knowing almost nothing about science is great! It means you have so much you can learn! •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Oh cool!!! •Share › − Avatar Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago • edited (Sarashina, this is a good moment to walk in and make Elaina feel awful! (if you're reading this. If not then I'm talking to myself, which is normal for me) I know it's weird, but I prefer my characters to feel worse than better XD) 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (Is it weird I want her to make Elaina feel bad???) 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (Nah, you should see the story lineup I've got for my characters!) •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Haha... Sara notice me...) 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy